1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved folding container having light weight, rigid structure and easy to be manufactured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most containers, especially large types, require a large amount of storage space when not in use, and take a lot of trouble to be carried and transported. Many different structures have been devised to allow such containers to be collapsed for storage. A widely used one is attaching the side walls to the bottom and joining individual side walls together by hinge device. Individual hinge elements, each containing a hinge hole, are alternatively provided on two joint parts to interlock, the number of the required hinge elements depending on the size of the container. All the hinge holes of the interlocked hinge elements join together to form a tunnel to let pass a link rod. The more the required hinge elements are, the more difficult it is to produce such hinge elements. In the case of a container made of plastic materials, there is additional difficulty in removing the mold after injection molding.